random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroir's World/Book Convention
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (We see Miroir and Makoto in their office, competitively playing Touhou: Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering) Miroir: And that, my good friend, is why I always play as Flandre. Makoto: Okay, then. How about if we change characters for the next stage? Miroir: Sounds like a plan! Now, let's see, should I play as Yuyuko or Yukari? Makoto: Oh, and by the way, have you heard of the new update they gave to Createrria? Miroir: Yeah, it's amazing. They went through every single game, then gave each one a second title and a new aesthetic! Makoto: You got lucky with your games. At least your Minigame Lab didn't become a... a... Miroir: Can't say it? Makoto: No, I can't. It's THAT embarrassing. Miroir: If you want embarrassing, check out how many magazines used our photo shoot over the course of seven hours. (Transition to Lenna, in her room. The phone rings, and Lenna picks it up) The Voice on the Other End of the Phone: Delivery. Lenna: Delivery? The Voice on the Other End of the Phone: The books you ordered, ma'am. Lenna: How are you going to deliver them if I'm on the second-highest floor of a successful holiday resort? The Voice on the Other End of the Phone: We'll stuff the books into a present and shoot the present into your room with a cannon. Lenna: Okay... (Lenna hangs up and opens the window. She then waits for roughly nineteen seconds, at which point a present flies through the window and almost lands on her head) Lenna: Ah! What's this? (she opens up the present) Lenna: It's a letter... let's see what it says. "Hello, you are invited to the grand opening of the Big Bazzar Of Obscure Books, the newest bookstore in town. Every book sold will be 50% off until the 21st. We hope you can come to the opening of our store. Sincerely, BBOB Staff".. (Next, we see Palom and Porom, planning to paint a portrait of everyone at the resort) Palom: How are we going to paint this thing? Porom: Simple. We'll use the photo shoot as an emphasis. Palom: Emphasis? Porom: What I mean is that we'll trace the photo, enlarge it and then fill it in with paint. Palom: Enlarge? Porom: That means making it bigger. (The next scene shows Anna sketching a self-portrait. This transitions to Ceodore reading Ruka's Drowned Wishes: A Vermonia Story, before moving over to Sayaka and Mallow, who are cooking meals to serve at the cafe tomorrow) Sayaka: You know, we should start serving takeaways. Mallow: How would we do that? Sayaka: You get a cardboard box, put a ready-made pizza in it, and deliver it to the person who ordered it. Mallow: Ah, like with Domino's Pizza? Sayaka: Yes. Mallow: Will it take me to a happy place if I eat it? Sayaka: That depends on the quality of the pizza. Category:Miroir's World